A Loose End (Mending Ties Series Extra)
by Finnian4ever
Summary: 25 years after Ciel becomes a demon, he and Sebastian are paid a most unwelcome visit by someone from Sebastian's lengthy past. Soon, however, Ciel realizes that his presence does not HAVE to be unwelcome at all...my second OC, hope you like him!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Just for everyone's reference, this story is set BETWEEN Mending Ties in Paris, and Mending Ties. I'm not even saying that this has to be an official part of the Mending Ties series, since a lot of people don't like OC's, but that's up to you as readers. In case you don't pick up on it in the story, it is about 25 years after Ciel becomes a demon and Sebastian has constructed them a replica of Phantomhive Manor in the...well...wherever demons live that's not hell...I don't really like to reference hell because regardless of how much I love Black Butler I believe it is a real place of judgment and should not be taken lightly. Anyway, enjoy the read!

OOOO

The lights sparkled so brilliantly from overhead that it was almost too much to look at. Light was refracted from every corner, gleaming with every color of the rainbow on the intricate patterns of the surrounding walls, glancing off the high windows that showed blackness beyond. Ciel was no longer reveling in the beauty as he had been doing a few moments ago. Instead he was clinging to the soft hair of his companion, sipping delightful kisses from those soft lips like wine. It hardly mattered how lovely their surroundings were when his eyes were closed, heavy with arousal. The soft surface beneath him gave easily as slender, familiar hands urged him to lie back. Ciel gave in easily, letting himself be covered by that strong, slender form that he had come to love so very dearly over the last quarter-century. Those hands, now sliding over Ciel so softly, took their time to stroke him as though they did not already know every intimate little inch of his flesh. Those long fingers traced his face with a delicateness that would never cease to amaze Ciel, considering how cruel they really were. Soft breath puffed from their lips as they broke apart.

"My neck...Sebastian...kiss my neck..."

Ciel whispered, lifting his knee to brush it against Sebastian's silk-clothed thigh. He didn't even move his head to the side to make way for his request; he simply lay there with mouth open, eyes closed, waiting to be obeyed. He sighed when he was, and let his arm wrap around Sebastian's shoulder, fingers stroking the soft material of his robe over his back. Feather-light kisses pleased his neck, and he arched his back slightly as his own robe was parted by hands that knew their path well. They took their time to run fingertips across trembling skin, arousing and teasing. The pace was utterly slow this evening; delightfully so, time and actions flowing lazily as the pair took their time to simply adore each other.

Ciel enjoyed when they made love regardless, but these kinds of nights were special; when they acknowledged that they had literally all the time in the world, and felt no need to rush to the finish at top speed like they did other times. It was wonderful to drift along together in a calm sea of tenderness and soft touches that led steadily to rushing waters, and ultimately, the drop of the waterfall that left them breathless upon a different shore.

"Lift your arms..." Sebastian mumbled against Ciel's soft cheek.

When Ciel did so, Sebastian smoothly pulled the robe open completely and trailed kisses down his breastbone to the sensitive patch beneath Ciel's left arm. The boy let out a high-pitched little sound as Sebastian's pointed tongue lapped teasingly at the area which sent twitches straight down into his cock.

"Ah yes, my little one..." Sebastian whispered hotly against him, continuing to tease him.

Ciel retaliated by slipping one hand into Sebastian's own robe and rubbing a single fingertip against a certain spot just above his dark nipple. It was a devastatingly clever move, and he grinned as he felt Sebastian's body literally shake above him. A soft chuckle met his ears, and he opened his eyes as he heard it, staring at the arching ceiling and the chandelier far above them. Making love in the grand ballroom of Phantomhive Manor, on a bed laid out beneath that glorious feature...if Ciel believed in magic, this would be how it felt. He could hardly believe it when Sebastian made the suggestion. Once they were sitting there, though, with the chandelier's candles lit above them, making the entire room sparkle and gleam, and Sebastian's lips were dancing with his own...yes, it was an incredible, romantic, unbelievably erotic idea.

Sebastian pulled back to look down into his face, kissing it as he went.

"More?" Ciel asked in that quiet voice he reserved for tender times like these, rubbing his fingertip still against that special place that he knew drove Sebastian crazy.

"Always." Sebastian replied, equally soft.

Ciel leaned up, pressing his hands onto Sebastian's chest and gently turned them over. He crawled atop his companion and rested easily on his midriff, laying his hands on Sebastian's shoulders. He lowered his head and began to swirl his tongue against Sebastian's nipple, teasing that spot just above it with the ever-so-soft scrape of his teeth. His fellow demon purred in his chest, rubbing Ciel's back with the cup of gentle hands.

"Speak soft words to me..." Ciel whispered, nibbling gently at the nipple. Sebastian let his head fall back against a pillow and smiled.

"You like it when I do that, do you?"

Ciel merely hummed around Sebastian's nipple, making him shiver.

But Sebastian never had the chance to speak to Ciel one way or another. A loud rattling sound made them both bolt upright, instantly standing on their feet, wings outstretched.

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked, a bit frightened. Since Sebastian had built this replica of the Manor in the Netherworld nothing had ever managed to disturb them.

"Someone must have broken my seal." Sebastian growled. Ciel cast him an incredulous look.

"That's impossible."

"Apparently not." Sebastian answered, his gaze like Ciel's fixed in the direction of the rattling; one of the tall black windows of the ballroom. It moved, as though made of water, and then it bowed in on itself sharply, shattering. On instinct, Sebastian threw himself in front of Ciel, lifting him from the floor as he soared upright to avoid the shards of glass. Ciel could fly on his own, but Sebastian's reflexes were still quicker than his own, so he allowed Sebastian his role as bodyguard even now.

"What was that!?" Ceil cried, twisting his neck to look down. His body was pressed lengthwise to Sebastian's, his arms around his neck, forcing him to look over his own shoulder to see below them. As he spoke, a tall figure appeared walking through the empty window frame, emerging from the dark blue and black mists of the world beyond. Black boots crunched confidently over scattered shards of glass.

"Sebastian Michaelis," A rich voice echoed through the huge ballroom, "I never would have believed it if I hadn't come here to see it with my own eyes; I would never have imagined _you _becoming domestic enough to create a home for yourself let alone to share with another."

Ciel felt Sebastian tense up, and he craned his neck further to see who was speaking. The sturdy form of a man stood with arms crossed, his chiseled face was pulled into an expression hovering between amusement and irritation. His pale hair was long enough to be tied in a long braid that hung over his shoulder, but his brows were jet black above bright, silver eyes. Great demon wings spread out behind him, ashy grey, streaked with a scattering of silver feathers here and there. His tall and stocky build was starkly different from Sebastian's own slender form, but there was definitely something attractive about the utter masculinity of his well-defined muscles. He wore his arms bare to expose their form. His taut, sculpted midriff was also showing, the short vest he wore hardly worth wearing for what little skin it covered.

"Who the hell are you?!" Ciel demanded, anything but shy about accusing those who entered his home uninvited.

The demon raised one of his dark brows before answering,

"I've been wanting to ask you the same question for a long time. The little human-turned-demon brat who has captured the all-encompassing attention of Sebastian Michaelis. You're the talk of the underworld, at least, in some circles."

Ciel growled, bearing his teeth and clinging tighter to Sebastian as though this imposter would try to tear them apart.

"I don't believe you satisfied my lover's curiosity, Dominick." Sebastian said calmly, lowering them both to the floor once again. Ciel kept hold of Sebastian's hand as they broke apart, looking up at him with disbelief.

"You know him?" He asked. Before Sebastian could answer, the newcomer named Dominick scoffed.

"Does that surprise you, little newborn? That your precious Sebastian may have been attached to others long before you were even a twinkle in your fleeting human mother's eye?"

Ciel bared his fangs and growled, lunging forward as though to attack. Sebastian snatched him around the waist and held him back as he snarled. This display only made Dominick sneer deeper.

"So impulsive! Tell me, Sebastian, how have you kept this one alive for this long?"

Ciel's cheeks burned with rage, but he felt Sebastian's hand grip his shoulder, telling him to leave this to him.

"What are you doing here, Dominick?" Sebastian asked, getting right to the point. Dominick strode casually around the pair, circling the bed slowly as he spoke,

"I was just curious about what your home would look like and uh..." He trailed long, strong fingers over one of the satin pillows on the bed, "...what you were doing with it."

Those silver eyes narrowed at Ciel once more, before flicking up to Sebastian.

"Come now, Sebastian!" He scoffed, gesturing to Ciel, "You are truly besotted with _that_ little scamp?!"

"How dare y-"

"He may be small, but he's most definitely not weak." Sebastian said harshly, cutting off Ciel's retort. There was a quality of danger in Sebastian's low tone. "He chose me, and I chose him. Now I will ask again, Dominick, what you doing in our home? Either do what you came here to do or get out."

Dominick whistled mockingly, holding up his strong hands in defeat. When he spoke, he directed his words towards Ciel,

"You might feel high-and-mighty now, but this could be you in a century or two: apparently now that Sebastian has a home he has taken to throwing his old lovers out of them."

Ciel's jaw dropped, and he turned to Sebastian questioningly. His fellow demon was frowning, but managed to look back at him apologetically.

"Oh has he not told you of his past?" Dominick jeered, striding closer than Ciel felt comfortable with as he spoke, "I suppose it would be a long tale, to be sure, but he and I used to be paired. "

Sebastian growled and rolled his eyes down toward Ciel, assuring him,

"It was hardly a pairing; we would hunt together."

"And when we weren't doing that I was fucking him every way possible." Dominick cut in, reaching out and running a hand down Sebastian's cheek. "Remember how loudly you howled for it?"

Ciel let out a snarl and threw himself at Dominick again. This time Sebastian did not stop him.

"How dare you speak of my Sebastian in such a shameful manner!" He spouted, clawing at Dominick's chest and cutting him with his sharp nails. Dominick seemed more amused by this than hurt, as he restrained the boy from doing any more damage, as if he were holding a toddler back during a tantrum. He laughed deeply, a rich tone that reverberated throughout the huge room.

"Listen to his smooth proper wording even while he insults me! Now I think I'm starting to see why you like him!"

Sebastian sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as Ciel continued to attack the other demon, who continued to hold him off.

"Young Lord Ciel, please, calm down." Sebastian finally said, pulling Ciel back and holding him tenderly against his chest. Ciel was panting, his eyes blazing angrily and his little mouth twisted in rage.

"How can I calm down!? Did you even hear what he just said?!"

"He was not lying."

Ciel stilled in his arms, his body shaking slightly. Then he gave a great shuddering sigh and relaxed against Sebastian.

"Of course he wasn't. Of course!"

Ciel laughed harshly, a biting sound that made Sebastian wince and Dominick smile deviously. It was not as though Ciel was unaware that Sebastian had taken uncounted numbers of humans in the past, but he had never considered the idea that he had teamed up with a fellow demon before himself. He was jealous, and knew it, which only caused him more anger at himself.

"What's the matter, little one?" Dominick asked, coming to kneel down before him patronizingly, "Can't stand being second place?"

Ciel's lips curled back to reveal fangs, but he did not lash out again.

"Please stop provoking him." Sebastian said curtly, pulling Ciel even closer to himself possessively. "I have not even glimpsed you in five centuries, do not act as though there was any kind of bond between us beyond sating our needs."

"Oh, is that what I was doing?" Dominick asked, straightening up again. "No, I was simply informing your current lover of my existence, and perhaps warning him of how easily demons break commitments. His human mind may still not be able to process that fact."

"Stop insulting me!" Ciel barked, his wings quivering, "Sebastian and I are not 'current' lovers; we are eternal partners!"

"It is true." Sebastian said, jutting his jaw out dominantly, "We are bound by a contract, surely you know that if you had heard enough to lead you here."

Dominick turned his back on them and, to Ciel's chagrin, sat himself down easily on the side of their bed.

"I had heard only that you had taken up with a newborn, nothing more. Since he's the first newborn since the dawn of humanity, that makes news of him rather widespread. Surely you have to have encountered more curious demons besides myself."

"Encountered, yes," Ciel answered in a clipped tone, "but none of them were so brash as to break into our home!"

"Come now, don't say it like that; the seal was easy to break when you know Sebastian's powers as I do."

Ciel stiffened, feeling decidedly uncomfortable at that comment. The very idea that this demon could break down the strongest defense Ciel felt he had... it was unnerving.

"Don't speak as though you know anything about him." Ciel said firmly, and let his hands slide up Sebastian's arms, one finding his face and drawing it down to the side of his own. "He's mine now."

Sebastian chuckled at the dominant display Ciel was giving, and flicked his tongue teasingly against Ciel's cheek before placing a kiss against it. Dominick tilted his head as he watched, his eyes narrowing.

"I see. So tell me, Ciel Phantomhive, if you know him so well, do you fuck him?"

Before he became a demon the very word would be offensive to Ciel, the implication fouler, and his answer outraged. Now, however, he lifted his chin and growled, answering,

"Hell yes. I do a damn good job of it too."

"Is that right?" Dominick asked.

"It is." Sebastian purred, placing his chin on Ciel's shoulder and smirking at Dominick. "Trust me."

Dominick was silent for a moment, and they felt as though they were stuck in a strange stage of stalemate before he shifted on the bed, draping one leg over the other and leaning back on one hand.

"Can he swallow you whole?"

There was another short pause, in which Ciel's cheeks flared red-hot.

"What is the point of this little inquiry?" Sebastian asked, sensing Ciel's anger and hesitancy to answer the question. His Dear Ciel had never been able to reduce his severe gag reflex even in all these years.

"Just wondering how well your dinner-turned-lover truly stacks up in comparison to me."

"Oh, hell no!" Ciel snapped, his wings flaring out sharply, but Sebastian's lips quirked.

"I still don't understand how you expect to gather than information with questions alone."

Ciel turned his head to look up at Sebastian suspiciously, almost immediately understanding where his lover was going with that statement.

"Sebastian, how can you possibly-"

"Dominick , would you give us a moment to speak together, privately?" Sebastian asked most politely.

"Of course, don't mind me." The silvery demon actually stretched his legs out on the bed, leaning back against the headboard with his arms crossed behind his head as though it were his own. Ciel huffed in anger at the sight, but Sebastian led him away, out of the ballroom, and closed the doors.

"I can't believe what you're considering!" Ciel whispered harshly as soon as they were out of earshot. It was a mere formality, however, as all demons had excellent hearing. "First of all, he barges into our home, insults both of us, flaunts your past relationship, and now you're actually thinking I'm going to go along with something so scandalous as _that_!?"

Sebastian let Ciel push him up against the nearest wall and growl at him, but all he could do was grin at his shorter lover; he loved it when Ciel embraced his new natured and expressed his animalistic side like this, simply baring his fangs to show his displeasure and put him in his place.

"Ciel, forgive me for not mentioning Dominick before, but it was a very long time ago, centuries before we met. As you know, demons do not often form attachments, but it is not unheard of beyond our case. He was just a body to share with my own at the time, nothing more."

"That's what you think I 'm upset about?" Ciel roared, not caring that his voice carried through the wide, empty halls. "You think I'm jealous, is that it? That I don't think I can compare?!"

Sebastian smiled tenderly down at his master and lover, and reached out, stroking his tender and blushing cheek.

"That's exactly what I think, my lord."

Ciel's expression of anger melted away, morphing into a wide-eyed look of helplessness. He pulled away from Sebastian then, slumping against the wall next to him and pouting like a child, crossing his arms over his chest. Sebastian could not keep the smile from his face. He turned to face Ciel, caressing his arms lightly.

"You have every right to be angry; he did insult you most deliciously-I mean, terribly." Sebastian stopped to see if Ciel would respond to his purposeful wordplay, and he did, smiling resignedly and lifting his own hands to Sebastian's arms as well. "But are you forgetting what we are again, my Ciel?"

Ciel's frown returned, a hint of sadness lining it, and he shook his head.

"Demons." He responded. "There is no social code. No restrictions on what we say or do. Why should it offend me so much."

"Precisely." Sebastian assured. "Now, on the subject of demons, what else do we do with no regard for what is 'appropriate'?"

Ciel rolled his eyes as he considered what Sebastian was proposing.

"Do you really expect me to share you with that freak?!" He moaned, leaning forward to press his face against Sebastian's chest, twining his arms around his lean waist. "You're mine. Do you think I want to share you, and perhaps...be showed up?"

Sebastian scoffed and kissed the top of Ciel's head, stroking through his hair gently.

"No one could ever show you up, Ciel. Do not think of it as a competition, think of it as a new experience, with different techniques. Not better, just different."

"How do you even know he'll want to do something like this?"

Sebastian drew Ciel's chin up with his forefinger, his red eyes wide and questioning.

"Master, are you meaning to tell me you didn't know?"

"How could I have?"

"The moment he came in here he began soliciting us. Did you not understand by the scent he gave off, his mannerisms?"

Ciel stared blankly up at him. Sebastian sighed. There was still much that Ciel had yet to learn about being a demon.

"Then I take back what I said; treat this as an education above all else."

"But I...I've never been with anyone else." Ciel said timidly, surprising Sebastian. He had hardly known Ciel to shy away from anything. But he sensed his hesitancy, even fear. Sebastian lowered his lips down onto Ciel's, kissing him slowly, gently, as he had been doing before they were interrupted. He let his fingers trail into that soft hair, stroking, calming. When he pulled back Ciel was breathing a bit faster, his eyes half-lidded.

"I promise that I won't let him take you, Ciel. That part of you I refuse to share with anyone. Now is there anything else that you would like to call off-limits?"

Ciel thought fast, trying to process that they were actually about to do this with a complete stranger. He had still to adjust to being reckless, when it came to certain aspects of being a demon.

"I don't think so." Ciel said, feeling his heart beating even faster. Sebastian laced their fingers together, lifted Ciel's hand to his mouth, and kissed it tenderly, smiling at him.

"Then let's go back in, and give him his answer."

TBC (TEEHEE)


	2. Chapter 2

The warmth of Sebastian's hand in his anchored Ciel as they walked through the great doors leading back into the ballroom. It was easy for Ciel to don a confidant air to cover up his nervousness, as. It had come naturally to him when he was a human, and it came even more naturally to him now as a demon, though he wished he had no need to pretend. The very thought of what he was about to do was nerve-wracking as well as exciting. Ciel had never been intimate with anyone other than Sebastian, and the prospect of flinging himself at a complete stranger truly intimidated him. This stranger sported an attitude as well, and Ciel knew he was up for a bit of a struggle with his pride. With that thought, he felt his confidence solidify, and he held himself more regally at the feeling.

Dominick was waiting for them on their bed, still reclining as though he owned it. His boots had disappeared, showing just how sure he was of what was to come. Ciel wasted no time on words (as they all knew what was about to happen), but mustered up all his audacity and courage to release Sebastian's hand, seize Dominick's leather vest, and plant his mouth upon the other demon's. It was so odd, kissing someone other than Sebastian. The pace was different, the shape of the lips was wrong. But...it was still very pleasant he found. Strong hands, larger than Sebastian's, roamed over his back at once, clutching at his waist and shoulders. Ciel in turn ran his fingers down that long silky braid that the demon wore over his shoulder, twining it around his hand. When he pulled back Dominick did not attempt speaking, but dug right in to the feast offered him, burying his face in the side of Ciel's slender neck and suckling hard. Ciel gasped, his fingers digging into Dominick's solid shoulders, his toes curling at the harshness of that action and how much it excited him. He had not expected that.

Rough hands clasped his buttocks at once, squeezing hard and pulling him forward. Ciel found himself climbing into the demon's lap as they deepened their kiss. He was not used to being treated this way, at least, not all the time. There were times when Sebastian would rough him up for fun, but this was different; he was not sure if this individual would stop if he needed him to. As soon as he straddled those muscled thighs Ciel became aware of the thick hardness between them. He groaned into the kiss as he felt himself growing erect in response. He rocked his hips forward seductively, moaning low in his throat.

"If you want to make false noises, that's alright with me," Dominick commented when he began nibbling on Ciel's jaw, "but you could at least do a better job pretending you really mean it."

"I'm letting you do this, you'd better not get too cocky for your own good." Ciel said harshly.

Dominick chuckled roughly and gave him a hard smack across his rear end. Ciel yelped and reacted without thinking, the same as he did with Sebastian; slapping the handsome face smirking before him. A single breath passed and Ciel was struck back, his head snapping to the side briefly from the force of the blow. His eyes popped as he held his cheek, shocked. For a silent moment Ciel glared and Dominick smirked.

"Sebastian!" Ciel all but whined, expecting his companion to come to his rescue as always. Instead, he just felt the familiar hands slide over his shoulders, and Sebastian's scent engulfed him as that slender body pressed up against his back. His warmth soaked right through the satin and into Ciel's own flesh.

"Yes, my lord?"

Ciel turned his head up, leaning it back on Sebastian's torso and glowering up at his upside-down face which was grinning down at him.

"Master Ciel, I do hope you're not asking me to do something about that slap; you did challenge him first after all."

Ciel opened his mouth to retort, but Sebastian leaned down and kissed him, his head at an odd angle but those lips still familiar. He closed his eyes against the ends of Sebastian's long hair that draped against his own cheeks. As he shared the kiss with Sebastian, he felt Dominick's hands pulling open the front of his silk robe. Dominick did not seem the kind to tease his partners, or engage in a slow build up. Instead his large hands began rubbing firmly along the length of Ciel's chest, chaffing his nipples with his nails and scraping them down his slender white sides. Ciel squirmed a bit in his lap, unused to the sudden stimulation without prior teasing. Sebastian's hands curled around the remaining silk and drew it elegantly down Ciel's arms, leaving him bare. Ciel squirmed even more as Sebastian began kissing one side of his neck from the back, and Dominick began all but gnawing on the other side from the front.

Ciel let out a gasp at the combined efforts of his fellow demons, his hips thrusting forward instinctively this time. Dominick's hardness met it's equal in Ciel's this time, and the boy rut against it, tearing his neck away from the two hot mouths and throwing his forehead against Dominick's shoulder as he rolled his hips. Sebastian's fingers followed him and ran along the place on his neck that Dominick had been biting.

"Goodness, Dominick you have reddened my master's pretty white skin so..." Sebastian said, his other hand reaching down to cup one of Ciel's buttocks, the one Dominick had hit, and squeezing gently. Ciel made a sound low in his throat, and lashed out with his elbow. Sebastian neatly caught it and quite unexpectedly pulled Ciel completely off Dominick's lap and threw himself onto his back on the bed, drawing Ciel down atop him.

"Not to ruin your fun, Dominick, but Ciel and I were right about here when you rudely interrupted us."

So saying, Sebastian took hold of the back of Ciel's head and crushed their lips together again, leaning up into it as Ciel leaned down. Ciel lost himself in it, caring not that they were being watched. He tore at Sebastian's own robe, jerking it down his shoulders and running his hands over that strong chest.

"Yes, let me see how your Ciel treats you." Dominick crooned, lying down on his side to watch them. Ciel's eyebrows narrowed with annoyance in the midst of his kissing, and he pulled away to gasp,

"If I treated him any other way but perfectly he would have left me high and dry by now!"

Dominick smiled even more wickedly and began undoing the front flap on his leather pants suggestively.

"You talk a big game, little newborn," He chided, "but why don't you show me whether or not that mouth of yours is good for something _other_ than talking?"

Ciel frowned, but when he looked away from the stranger and up at Sebastian, he saw his partner raising an approving eyebrow. Ciel shot him a questioning look, and his fellow demon sensually lifted one knee so that the silk of his robe slid down his thigh to pool around his groin. The smooth pale expanse of his leg led Ciel down to that delicious apex, where the shape of a hard erection was tenting the material.

"I would like that very much, master." Sebastian encouraged him. "Let's be kind to our guest and show him every hospitality."

Ciel swallowed hard; that tone and the smooth look Sebastian was giving him sent shivers along his body. As if helplessly drawn to that place, Ciel reached out and drew the red silk away. He dipped his head at once to rub his cheek against the side of Sebastian's large member, enjoying the masculine spice of his scent, and the texture against his skin. Sebastian's fingers played with Ciel's longer hair, twirling it lazily around his fingertips as Ciel nuzzled him.

The younger demon was determined to prove his skills to Dominick, but also had a taste for teasing his precious lover, and so he began flicking his pink tongue gently against Sebastian's base, just barely fluttering the wetness there before darting to a new spot of flesh. He worked his way up the large shaft in this manner, two or three flicks here then one or two there, so lightly that Sebastian's cock twitched, unconsciously screaming for more while enjoying it nonetheless. The older demon hummed in appreciation, rubbing the back of Ciel's head gently as he began to flick his tongue more purposefully against the head of his erection. Only a quick tease and then he retreated downward once again, treating both sides of the shaft to a thorough teasing.

"He takes too long." Dominick commented, "When it was me you couldn't stand so much teasing."

Ciel meant to look up and snap at him, but Sebastian's fingers tightened in his hair, wordlessly telling him to keep going, that his elder would handle it.

"You didn't even know how to tease." Sebastian said calmly. "How would you even know if I liked it or not? I love it; his tongue feels like butterfly wings, brushing me so lightly...ahhh...it's sublime."

Dominick only grunted in response to this, and Ciel felt his face heat. He wanted more than ever to get straight to the point, but Sebastian's words kept him from it, and he continued to tease. Finally, however, Sebastian's cock was twitching more often, his sighs were coming closer together, and Ciel knew it was time to step up the stimulation. He pressed the flat of his tongue to the base and drug it slowly up the length. When he reached the tip he wrapped his lips around it and gave a little suckle, then slathered that most sensitive crown of flesh with his tongue, rolling it around and around that weeping slit.

"You see?" Sebastian groaned, "Had he not teased me, this would not be as sweet now..."

Ciel managed to smirk around Sebastian's cockhead, puckering his lips to suck deliberately directly beneath the tip. Sebastian's hips jerked slightly.

"I suppose..." Dominick said, as though pouting. Ciel felt the other demon's weight shift on the bed, and he was taken by surprise when a large, warm hand was laid in the center of his back and began rubbing in slow, wide circles. Ciel had not realized that he had been cold until the warmth from that hand spread through his bare skin. Another hand began stroking his shoulder, and Dominick's head came down to rest on his other shoulder to watch him as he worked.

"He says he likes it..." Dominick whispered into his ear, making the hairs on the back of Ciel's neck stand up, "Go on then, show me how much you can take."

Ciel released the head of Sebastian's cock with a little 'pop' and jerked his head back.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Ciel..."

Sebastian's voice calmed Ciel, and the younger demon simply lowered his head in a submissive, if annoyed, manner and began to suck at the head again. Dominick moved even closer to Ciel, bending over him and cupping his back with his broad, muscled chest. His warm hands slipped around to rub Ciel's chest and stomach. The small body shuddered at the touches on his sensitive skin. Prompted by Sebastian's hands in his hair and the stranger cradling his body in warmth, Ciel gathered all his determination and lowered his mouth very slowly onto Sebastian's member. It was slow going, taking in a bit, then sucking upward, then plunging down an inch or two farther, and so on.

"That's is, Ciel...you're doing so well...your mouth is so hot and wet...hmm..."

Ciel felt his ego soar at Sebastian's words, and wanted to spit them out at Dominick with pride, but his mouth was occupied at the moment. That thick, long cock was requiring all his concentration to keep from gagging. It was difficult for him to even take in a third of its length. He loved the feel of it in his mouth, but not near his throat. He had pushed himself countless times before to please Sebastian in the same way Sebastian pleased him, by swallowing his cock whole and clutching the tip with his throat, but had never been able to make it through without choking. He tried to make up for it now by running his thumbs over Sebastian's sac as he paced himself with his oral project.

"Doing better." Dominick said into his ear, licking it briefly. Ciel took one of his hands away from rubbing Sebastian's balls, and slapped lightly at Dominick's face behind him. He should have known that Dominick would lightly slap him back, this time on the rear. Ciel's yelp was muffled around Sebastian's cock, and the elder demon chuckled.

"Dominick, leave him be. Don't rush him when he's pleasing me so."

Ciel moaned a bit when he felt Sebastian's hand slide down from his head to brush his cheek affectionately. It made him happy to hear Sebastian acknowledge that he liked what Ciel was doing. It gave him an extra push to draw Sebastian in deeper, along with Sebastian's soft suggestion, 'relax, just relax everything', and he was able to take in at least half for the first time before he felt the urge to gag clutching at him. Ciel felt his throat tightening in anticipation of repelling the intruder nearing it, and with that he was lost and he gagged hard. He had to pull back and cough, completely humiliated.

"You did your best." Dominick whispered, the snarky edge to his gentle voice not at all lost on Ciel. Unfortunately, he had absolutely no comeback for once. It was true, he had done everything he could, and had actually managed better than he ever had before. So how was he to counter such a comment? Not knowing what more to do, Ciel simply sat there in Dominick's arms and let the demon stroke him roughly across the chest and down his thighs. Thankfully, as always, Sebastian came to his rescue.

"Trust me, Dominick, he did very well." Sebastian said, sitting up completely and reaching out to brush his thumb across Ciel's parted lips. "Such a sweet, naughty mouth he has."

Ciel blushed, staring up into those lovely eyes that he would never tire of seeing. They held his gaze as Sebastian's face drew near to his own and soft lips brushed Ciel's.

"Is that so?" Dominick asked, smoothly taking Ciel's chin and turning it away from Sebastian's kiss and up into his own. Ciel groaned, finding that it was unexpectedly erotic to turn from one kiss to another that way. Especially when Sebastian's hands joined Dominick's on his body, fondling his neglected cock.

"Mmmmgggnnnn..." Ciel's pleased moan was swallowed by Dominick's mouth, and he swayed his hips forward into Sebastian's knowing hand.

"Watch this, little 'un." Dominick bit out along Ciel's jaw, carefully but neglectfully seizing one of Ciel's horns and pulling him aside to lean over Sebastian's member himself. Ciel wanted to protest as Dominick's huge hand took most of Sebastian's cock into it and began stroking, but had to keep reminding himself that he had agreed to this. Sebastian enjoyed it, and his eyes fluttered closed for a moment. Ciel frowned, wanting to be glad that his partner felt good, but also extremely jealous.

"Are you watching?" Dominick asked him, adding insult to injury. Ciel merely gave him an expression that read 'really? Do you think I'm blind?'. Dominick smiled at this, and without fanfare, leaned down and swallowed the entirety of Sebastian's length. Ciel's eyes popped, never having seen such a thing done before with a cock that large. He had no idea how Dominick kept from retching, but that hardly mattered as Sebastian began breathing harshly, his individual breaths rushing out of him as his brows drew in tight and his eyelids drooped and his black wings shivered. His hand on Ciel's member slackened as his own pleasure seemed to wipe his mind. Ciel could hardly blame him; the silver head of their guest was rising and falling slowly over his groin, swallowing his cock and stroking it within his capable mouth. The barest peek of the base would show before it disappeared again behind those rosy lips.

Sebastian's hand that was not resting on Ciel's hardness slowly rose to twine the end of Dominick's silvery braid around his fingers. A soft smile grew on Sebastian's face.

"You always did do this quite well, even if your teasing was non-existent."

Sebastian's voice sounded like he could barely force the words out, and it made Ciel's heart burn. To remind Sebastian that he was there, he sidled up to him and began kissing his neck, slow and teasing just as he knew his fellow demon liked it, while one small hand rubbed over his nipples. He felt Sebastian's moan under his palm and against his lips when he flicked the tip of one nipple with his thumb.

"Oh, Ciel..." Sebastian murmured, squeezing his member again and making the younger demon shudder against him, "You have nothing to prove to me."

This last was whispered ever so gently into his ear while Sebastian tugged him closer by his hardness. Ciel sighed, knowing it to be true but not caring. He made the decision to simply adore the demon with whom he had fallen in love to distract him from the vague sucking sounds coming from farther down that well-known body. Ciel kissed Sebastian's soft cheeks, his regally pointed nose, tracing the angle of his jaw and kissing his chin. His hand smoothed over Sebastian's pale forehead to ready it for its share of loving lips, while that raven hair was sifted through appreciative fingers. All the while Sebastian moaned and shifted beneath his attentions, his hand varying in its actions on Ciel's cock. Sometimes he stroked it, other times his grip loosened to nothing, it just depended on how good he felt himself. Ciel did not mind, knowing that was the reason. When he went back to kissing Sebastian's neck he glanced down to watch Dominick perform his incredible skill; it was as though his mouth was an endless cavern to take in that much so effortlessly. As Ciel peeked, Dominick's bright silver eyes turned up to look at him. The sight made Ciel's mouth water. He swallowed, lowering his hand to Sebastian's on his cock and urging it to hold him tighter.

"Come here, Ciel." Sebastian whispered, and Ciel followed his guiding hands to straddle him. He hardly dared to hope, but as that familiar mouth closed around the head of his own cock he groaned, his hopes confirmed. He wondered at how Sebastian was even able to do this to another while he was experiencing such a sensation himself. It was so good, so slick and hot, Sebastian's tongue treating him to all kinds of unexpected twists and turns that jolted the pleasure through him. Ciel's pearly teeth bit into his full bottom lip as he felt Sebastian's hands grip his buttocks, holding him up to his mouth as though he were an exquisite drink he could not consume quickly enough.

"Oh my god..." Ciel moaned freely, his wings trembling and his hands tangling in that beloved black hair, "I love this...I love you..."

Sebastian could not respond with his mouth around Ciel's excitement, but Ciel saw the warmth in his eyes, and the rise in his cheeks meaning he was smiling, and knew the sentiment was mutual. Sebastian increased his suction and Ciel's head fell back as the older demon's head began bobbing on the length of his hardness.

"Ohmygodohmygodyesyesyes..." He gasped out, unable to really thrust his hips due to Sebastian's hold, but wriggling to try all the same. Sebastian himself moaned around Ciel at whatever Dominick was doing to him, and it made the sensation all the more pleasurable. Until a voice cut in,

"Sebastian, let your little treasure go for a moment, will you? I want him to show me his skills again."

Ciel's mind screamed for the pleasure of Sebastian's mouth to go on forever, for him to ignore his former lover and continue pleasing Ciel until he spilled right into his throat. Instead, Sebastian eased off of him, massaging his ass and nuzzling against his twitching length.

"Come, Master Ciel; show Dominick why I do not miss his own oral treatment."

The younger demon was breathing heavily as he slipped off Sebastian's body. He caught sight of Dominick, who was now completely nude, sitting up on his knees with his substantial cock in his own hand. Ciel could not keep his mouth from watering; it was thick, long, and blushing deeply with liquid dripping from the head. Ciel had never seen another cock beyond Sebastian's, and although he loved him dearly, there was something incredibly arousing about being freely offered a stranger's. It was somehow exotic and enticing. So Ciel did not hesitate as he thought he would. He crawled forward and wrapped a hand around Dominick's length. It was fair throbbing, hot as hell and needy in his hands as he began to stroke it gently, feeling the softness of the skin.

He started a bit as he felt Sebastian lean up over him from behind and begin kissing his back. It made him shudder. He loved when Sebastian teased his back. He also supposed it was only fair that just as Dominick had watched Ciel pleasure Sebastian a swap was in order.

"You really are a tease, aren't you, _young lord_?" Dominick asked, stressing the last two words. Ciel said nothing, by now knowing that the silver-haired demon just wanted a reaction from him. Instead he slowly began tasting Dominick's cock, running his tongue from tip to base. There was much less teasing than he had done to Sebastian, having gathered that Dominick did now like too much of it. There were more deliberate strokes with the flat of his tongue, up the sides and over the balls, the tip of his tongue swirling the leaking head and tasting the saltiness of the fluid there. It was like exploring an entirely different landscape, familiar shapes but in completely unfamiliar proportions. The scent was different, but not unpleasant, the taste varying from what Ciel knew. Altogether it was pleasant.

Dominick did not make much noise to indicate either way that he loved or hated what Ciel was doing. He did, however, begin stroking Ciel's head with his huge hands, which the young demon took to be a good sign. He really could not have cared less whether or not he was actually pleasing Dominick, but it still felt good to be affirmed.

"You're skilled at what you do, Ciel." Sebastian breathed against his shoulder blade as his wicked mouth pressed kisses all over his sensitive back. He was making it difficult for Ciel to concentrate on what he was doing. Those soft lips were dragging themselves from one side of his back to the other, tailing open-mouthed kisses and a hot fluttering tongue across his nerves. It felt amazing, but it made Ciel need to breathe heavier, which affected his mouth's actions on Dominick's cock.

"You're distracting him, Sebastian." Dominick growled, his fingers tightening in Ciel's hair. "Get on with it, little minx."

Ciel wanted to be irate at being commanded in such a way, but there was something about that pet name that excited him, and he complied, wrapping his mouth around the large head of Dominick's erection.

"That's it, get right to it." Dominick said roughly, Ciel pleased to hear the note of stress in his tone. The younger demon obeyed, sucking hard on the head and rubbing the rest of the substantial length with his hands. It was much more difficult to accommodate Dominick than Sebastian; he was much larger and thicker. Ciel did his best, however, urged by the gentle touches Sebastian lavished on him and Dominick's occasional grunt of pleasure. After a period of time Ciel's jaw began to ache and he simply could not continue his suckling any more. He pulled back with a gasp, and when Dominick almost angrily reached for his head to bring him back, Sebastian growled defensively and pulled Ciel back a few feet on the bed, holding him possessively.

"He's tiring out, back off." Sebastian demanded, nuzzling Ciel's head as he spoke. Dominick laughed.

"You really do coddle him like he's your pet, don't you?" Ciel growled at the comment through his heavy breathing, but said nothing. "No matter, he was simply getting me ready for you, after all."

Ciel literally felt Sebastian's heart leap, and he realized that his lover had just become very, very excited. He wormed out of Sebastian's arms to look up at his face questioningly.

"Is...that what you want, Sebastian?" Ciel asked seriously. He was not about to deny either of them anything, but something about it seemed...odd.

"Yes, master, I would like it very much."

Master. By Sebastian calling him that he was letting Ciel know that the decision would ultimately be his to make, and that he would not go through with it unless Ciel allowed. The younger demon glanced from Dominick to Sebastian before throwing any concern out the window and deciding that this was what this entire arrangement was about. A wicked smile spread his lips, and he suddenly grabbed at Sebastian's waist, forcing him to get to his hands and knees. He positioned Sebastian facing away from Dominick.

"He's mine," Ciel said clearly, "but I'll let you have him this one time, so treat him well."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Dominick's eyes gleamed with delight as Ciel offered him Sebastian's ass, inviting him to do with it what he wanted. To emphasize his earnestness, Ciel gave one side a smart smack. Dominick grinned at Ciel's action, and immediately cupped the firm swells of flesh in his large hands, squeezing with delight. He made a small growling sound as he shifted closer and rubbed his hardness against Sebastian's thigh.

"It's been a long time since I've had you like this." Dominick said, letting one hand drift down between Sebastian's cheeks to feel the opening that waited for him. "Ah...you're hot here, just waiting for it."

Sebastian shivered a little, and Ciel trailed his hands over Sebastian's oh-so-exposed back, watching carefully as Dominick lined himself up. Ciel had just opened his mouth to ask if Dominick was going to prepare Sebastian, then the silver-haired demon thrust forward roughly, plunging himself directly into the body before him. Ciel bristled as Sebastian let out a deep groan, the likes of which Ciel had rarely heard before. He hissed, but as if sensing that he was about to attack, Sebastian managed to grab hold of his arm with one hand. Ciel looked down at him questioningly, seething with rage that Dominick could be so cruel, but when he caught sight of his companion's face...his red eyes were half-closed, his mouth hung open wantonly. Did he actually...like...to be treated that roughly?

"It's alright, Ciel." Sebastian sighed, "He knows his limits with me, trust me. Come here, love. Lie beneath me."

Ciel hesitated, wanting to watch Dominick closely, but Sebastian had a point; the other demons had a history together whether Ciel liked it or not. Dominick was grunting, rolling his hips as he began to thrust shallowly. Ciel found that he actually didn't want to watch as much as he thought, and he took Sebastian's suggestion, sliding under his demon where he knelt on his hands and knees. Sebastian instantly wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in the side of Ciel's neck, moaning. His body began to rock above Ciel as Dominick thrust harder into him, making pleased sounds like an animal.

"Do you like it, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, wrapping his arms around his demon's neck.

"Yeesss..." Sebastian groaned, startling Ciel with how desperate he sounded. "Oh...Ciel...he reaches...so _very deeply_...ah!"

The younger demon had to suppress the twinge of jealousy he felt at Sebastian's words. This had been his own suggestion, so he was well aware that he had only himself to blame. He decided instead to focus on Sebastian's reaction to what Dominick was doing to him. His companion was breathing hot and heavy into his neck, gasping as his body jerked forward and back, forward and back, with Dominick's thrusts. Ciel threaded his fingers through that familiar soft hair, kissing the side of his angular jaw.

"Let me see you," Ciel demanded softly into Sebastian's ear, "I want to see your pleasure on your face."

With a small groan Sebastian obeyed, pulling back so that his face hovered nearly a foot above Ciel's. The younger watched his features eagerly, still holding Sebastian's neck. His expressions were mouth-watering; his full lips were beautifully parted to draw in quick, shallow breaths, his eyes were positively black with pleasure as his pupils dilated, and his eyebrows were drawn tight into a V shape, almost looking like he was in pain. Ciel's heart jumped violently as Sebastian stared straight down into his eyes, and opened his mouth, moaning loudly. His eyelids folded in as his lovely eyes rolled slowly back into his head as it tilted back.

"Cieeel..." He groaned desperately. "Thank you...Ah! Ah! Ohhh...thank you-ah!-so much...for this...ugn..."

A thrill of pleasure shot through the younger demon; to think that Sebastian had a cock the size and shape of Dominick's hitting his pleasure spot over and over again, and yet he was crying out his thanks...to Ciel instead.

"Come back down here!" Ciel demanded, yanking Sebastian's head down before waiting for him to comply. He crushed their mouths together, and reveled in the vibrations of Sebastian's continued sounds of pleasure thrumming into his own mouth. He groped at those broad shoulders hungrily, trying to devour Sebastian with everything he had.

"You were...ugh!...always tight!" Dominick grunted above them, a resounding clap along with Sebastian's little yelp telling Ciel he had smacked Sebastian's rump. "Such a perfect ass! Uuugnn...yes...so nice..."

Ciel became even more excited as he heard Dominick's sounds mixing with Sebastian's. His cock own began to throb with neglect. Without breaking his kiss with Sebastian, Ciel reached up, dexterous as could be, and hooked his legs around Sebastian's waist. He pulled himself up with his strong little thighs, and began rubbing his groin against the older demon's. Sebastian broke their kiss to throw his head back, the lone lines of his throat making Ciel's lips tingle to taste them.

"Oh, god, Ciel you little devil..." The older demon vented in one long rapid breath, "good boy, good boy..."

Encouraged by these lovely affirmations, Ciel ground his hips hard upward, supporting himself with his elbows as well. It seemed surprising that Ciel was more thankful for his demonic strength during lovemaking more than any other time. He could manage this kind of a position, one that he would never had even considered had he still been human. It was good, so good to feel Sebastian's large cock rubbing slickly against his own, their sensitive heads touching and sending shocks of pleasure up their lengths. The velvety softness teased them as well as gave them great satisfaction.

"Naughty little thing..." Dominick chuckled through his gruff moans, when he realized what the young demon was doing. Ciel managed to kick upward with one of his legs, past Sebastian's hip, and hit Dominick harmlessly in the chest. The chuckle increased to a full-bodied laugh, and one large hand wrapped around Ciel's ankle to keep him from striking out again. When Ciel wriggled to try to get free, Sebastian groaned at the friction this caused against him, and Dominick began stroking Ciel's leg with his thumb.

"Nice soft skin..." The silver-haired demon sighed, still thrusting forward and sending Sebastian's body rocking, "no wonder he likes you so much when you feel like a doll."

"Dolls are cold and feel nothing like flesh!" Ciel protested, pulling hard and freeing his ankle from Dominick's hold.

"Come now," Dominick said in a slightly strained voice, "now you are just refusing compliments outright, you argumentative little whelp."

"So I go from a doll to a whelp just that quickly?!" Ciel demanded, sounding less angry and more excited as he continued his previous pattern of thrusting up into Sebastian's hardness.

"A choice you make yourself, do not blame me for your behavior." Dominick answered. The next second Ciel's world was turned upside down, and possibly Sebastian's too by the surprised sound he made. Dominick had hauled them both upward and turned Sebastian about to hold on his lap while Ciel still clung to him. Sebastian ended up astride Dominick's lap, facing outward, arms clasped around Ciel who was now straddling his lap. Only demons could have managed a transition such as this and maintained it in such a short span of time. Ciel had never experienced such a position before, and found himself in awe of how Dominick managed to spring Sebastian up and down on his cock while Ciel was also clinging to him. He should not have been surprised by the use of demonic strength, being familiar with it by now, but this was the first time he had experienced it in the midst of sex with someone other than Sebastian.

Ciel found himself with his little legs around both Sebastian and Dominick's hips, and his hard cock was now more deliberately being ground up and down into Sebastian's. His demon's arms were around him tightly, his head alternating between tossing back and groaning and diving into the shelter of Ciel's neck. Ciel had been keeping his wings tightly folded in this entire time, as they all had, but now he unfurled them and used them for balance, so that he could press up against his beloved much easier. He had no other leverage to speak of.

"Oh, my darling..." Sebastian whimpered at this sudden change, clutching Ciel even closer. The younger demon was always powerless against words like that, and it was so rare to hear Sebastian sound so vulnerable, even after all these years and countless times making love together. Ciel wanted to answer back, but instead he latched his mouth to the side of Sebastian's luscious neck that had been tantalizing him for the past few moments. He sucked ferociously, lips and teeth and tongue working hard at the soft flesh, determined to mark it red and raw. Sebastian tilted back his head further and let out a feral growl of pleasure.

The next second Sebastian unexpectedly burst between them, shooting out his lust in hot gushes across Ciel's own cock and stomach. Sebastian's body gave a great shudder, and Dominick's thrusts ceased as he realized what happened. Before the silver-haired demon could say anything, Sebastian huffed out against Ciel's temple,

"Dominick was always long-winded, and had a tendency to make me spend much sooner than I usually would."

Ciel would never admit it, but he was in awe of the other demon's abilities. Sebastian _never_ came first. Ever. Unless Ciel expressly made an effort to tend to him first, which was in truth a rare even despite how much he cared for Sebastian. It was just so easy to be swept away in the touches, kisses, and erotic words that the older demon lavished upon him that Ciel had become used to being spoiled with all the attention.

"Tired out already, Sebastian?" Dominick whispered into the other demon's ear, kissing it as an afterthought.

"Not at all." Sebastian replied quite breathlessly and somehow calmly, retaining far more dignity than could have been expected given the situation. Ciel knew that had it been him his pride would have been severely hurt. Not Sebastian, he seemed perfectly at peace with what had occurred. "I am simply ready to see to my young lord's needs now. He is still quite as eager as you are."

The younger demon was still gnawing at Sebastian's neck, working his way down to the shoulder, leaving a red trail in his wake. Sebastian rubbed his back, letting his long fingers trail over the base of his wings.

"Why don't you let _me_ take care of him?" Dominick asked, reaching around Sebastian to stroke Ciel's pale side. Ciel flinched, making a disgruntled noise into Sebastian's flesh and putting his hand on Dominick's wrist to push it away. Dominick turned his hand in Ciel's to lace their fingers. Ciel retracted his hand completely. He only let Sebastian lace their fingers like that.

"Ciel, what do you want?" Sebastian asked gently, still panting from his release. Ciel didn't want to answer, didn't even know himself. He was just so hard, so ready, and so entranced with the feel of Sebastian's soft flesh beneath his mouth that he couldn't think properly. "Master?"

The single word snapped Ciel back to life enough to comprehend what Sebastian kept trying to ask him.

"Would you like to know what it's like to have Dominick inside you? It is your choice to make, I promise. It is quite thrilling, however, and I think you would like it."

Ciel blanched at the thought of that monster actually trying to fit inside his small channel. It was a tall order when it was Sebastian, who was already large.

"I...I don't...I'm not..." Ciel mumbled, rubbing his forehead against the curve of Sebastian's neck in a very infantile manner, silently begging to be excused from this decision.

"He's too frightened, Sebastian." Dominick said quietly. "I don't think he could handle it."

The young demon twitched in Sebastian's arms, knowing full-well that Dominick was deliberately challenging his pride. He didn't want to give in to such a blatant scheme to get him to react the way Dominick wanted, but he didn't want to refuse either because, in fact, his pride was pricked. He shifted out of Sebastian's arms, kneeling on the mattress with his hands clinging to his demon's shoulders. His head was hung low between his shoulders, and he was shaking.

"Ciel, you don't have to do this." Sebastian said, cradling his slender arms in his hands. "Ignore him if you wish, I am here and can take care of you just as I always do. If that is what you wish."

"No..." Ciel said quietly, lifting his head to gaze beyond Sebastian's sated eyes to the gleaming silver of the other demon. "I'll take all he can give me."

A smile curved Dominick's lips as Ciel answered his challenge so bravely. He lifted Sebastian up to shift him off of his cock, which slid out and stood just as hard and intimidating as before. Sebastian made a small sound as it came out of him, and he was laid to the side. He pulled Ciel with him, urging him to stay on his knees but lean down into his embrace. This exposed his lovely round bottom to the silver demon, who placed his large hands on the plump little mounds, squeezing firmly.

"Oh my god...so soft..." Dominick whispered, gripping and releasing the flesh in equal turns. "Probably softer inside, eh?"

"Use the oil if you value our meaningless life, Dominick." Sebastian warned, his voice ironically soft and the opposite of threatening. However, the meaning was understood, and Ciel heard the small pop of the lid being opened.

"I don't think my life is so meaningless," Dominick said smoothly as he dripped the oil directly onto Ciel's soft cheeks. The younger demon wiggled around as it ran slowly down the curves, reaching for his thighs and tickling him. "I have this big cock after all, and that brings pleasure to countless beings. How can that be called meaningless?"

It was a rhetorical question, and so no one attempted to answer it. Instead Dominick began massaging Ciel's rear, letting his large hands rub the oil into his flesh, sliding over the surface lightly before gripping harder. Ciel was enjoying it despite himself, and even more so because Sebastian was kissing him. It was a decadent experience, to be kissed by Sebastian. Nothing in the world, human or inhuman, compared to it. Those perfectly full lips would mesh with his own, silky smooth and wet, delivering small erotic sounds with each slide and break. The warmth of those hands that cupped Ciel's face was part of what he loved the most; those long, lovely fingers buried in his hair and teasing his scalp as they adored him and drew him down into a deeper kiss. Ciel would only reciprocate, and run his hands lightly over Sebastian's chest.

Dominick was far from being forgotten as he touched Ciel. Without warning, a dripping finger suddenly began flicking against his entrance. Ciel flinched, continuing to kiss Sebastian while he waited for more. Dominick lived up to the reputation Sebastian had given him; no teasing, just straight to the point. After that one flick, the finger plunged in mercilessly. Ciel yelped, and pulled out of the kiss to breathe. He did not protest, and the look in his eyes told Sebastian not to either. He was surprised by how his body reacted to such a sudden invasion. It was clenching, certainly, but it felt strangely good. Sebastian was almost always so gentle with him, though they had their share of wild and rough nights too. The finger began moving at once, wiggling around and pressing in as deep as it could go. Ciel's cock, which had been teased so for long, began to ach at the pleasure the finger was causing him, just being touched somewhere was enough to make him want release.

Another two fingers were suddenly jammed in to join the first. Ciel bucked forward, his mouth opening in a sudden cry. That hurt a little, but because his body was so used to being probed by fingers or Sebastian's cock nearly every day if not several times a day, it was easier to accept. The difference was only in the speed.

"I've been waiting a long time to come." Dominick leaned over Ciel's kneeling body to growl, "I let you suck me, I fucked your Sebastian, and now I'm going to fuck you, long and hard, until you can barely stand it."

Ciel shivered, feeling extremely excited by the words. He looked down guiltily at Sebastian, who was grinning up at him. That expression told Ciel all he needed to know about Sebastian's stance on the matter. He of all people would know how enticing Dominick's behavior was, he obviously had no problem with Ciel being aroused by it.

"You're as ready for me as you'll ever be." Dominick said, pulling his fingers out. Ciel was taken aback by the sudden change in Sebastian's expression. He snarled, and suddenly flipped them so that he was cradling Ciel in his arms on the other side of the mattress.

"He's not ready yet." Sebastian hissed. "You fiend! I'll let you take him, but only if you prepare him properly. That was not nearly enough if you expect his precious body to accept that beast of yours!"

Ciel's head was spinning from the turn of events. One second he was enjoying an oiled finger inside of him and his Sebastian's kisses, the next he was on his back, but demon crouching over him like a protective lion, snarling at an intruder.

"Sebastian, it's alright." Ciel said, pushing at him. "I can handle it."

"Ciel, I care a great deal for you, and I do not want you to be hurt." Ciel was about to open his mouth to protest, when Sebastian leaned his forehead down to rest against Ciel's. "I've have never lied to you before."

There was a short pause of reflection after those words, and then Dominick said,

"Quite rude, Sebastian, dangling something before me only to snatch it away."

"I will give him to you when I have prepared him as I know he needs to be." Sebastian lifted himself from over Ciel, and slid down to rest between his legs. "Watch closely, Dominick, and I'll show you what it means to be good to your partner. I'll show you what you lack. I'll show you how to treat a lovely body like this."

So saying, Sebastian leaned down and began to kiss Ciel's inner thighs, dragging his tongue slowly along the tender nerves that made the muscles jump in response. Ciel bucked his hips, already craving what Sebastian was going to give him. Dominick crawled to lean on one elbow and watch Sebastian's ministrations, lazily stroking his red, swollen cock. Ciel briefly wondered how he was not bursting at the seems after such a long time without release.

The hot, wet press of Sebastian's tongue was enough to distract him from such worrisome thoughts. It crawled down, down, around his balls, then lower, and finally Sebastian tilted his hips upward so he could lap at Ciel's oiled entrance. They had been very selective with their choice of oils, being sure that they were pleasant to taste as well. So Sebastian was not deterred in the least when his tongue encountered the slick substance. Instead he chased after it with the tip of his tongue, gathering it, spreading it, tasting it along with Ciel's flesh. It dipped into the loosened ring of muscle, exploring the soft, hot walls within. Ciel squirmed, loving it and moaning. Sebastian's hair was brushing against his inner thigh, teasing him even more and providing a wonderful sensation. That tongue lengthened out of Sebastian's jaw, delving ever deeper into Ciel's eager entrance, which began to twitch and beg for more.

Dominick watched it all with pleased eyes, seeming not in the least bit fazed that he was being made to wait even longer. Ciel suspected that he was something of a sexual gladiator, something that he had not experienced before. The silver eyes met cerulean ones, and the gazes locked. Dominick reached out with the hand that had been attending to his needy member, and instead gripped Ciel's. The younger demon jerked, and cried out. He could not handle it, not after waiting so long. He had no idea how Dominick was doing it.

"Sebastian, I know you're making a point here, but...please..." Ciel's moaning voice made Sebastian pause, and pull back.

"Very well. I have prepared you as best as I can." Sebastian glared at Dominick warningly. "Do not hurt him."

"I'll do m very best, I swear." Dominick said, scooping Ciel up into his arms and making him get on all fours. Fear briefly stabbed at Ciel's heart, but then Sebastian moved into his line of vision, sitting before him to watch every move the pair of them made. This eased him, and he waited for Dominick to make his move. It did not take long.


End file.
